Stranger's Wrath
'' OddWorld: Stranger's Wrath'' is the story of a mysterious bounty hunter, Stranger. The game introduces 13 new species: Clakkerz, Slegs, Grubbs, Steef, Minions (8 kinds), Outlaws (11 kinds), Wolvarks, Bolamite, Boombat, Chippunk, Stingbee, Zappfly and Stunkz. Plot Gizzard Gulch The story begins in the opening scene within the Grubb Graveyard. Stranger is taking some animals to use for live ammo and the Grubbs are fishing. They are dissapointed, having only caught a small fish. They sniff the air, picking up a familiar scent, when Blisterz Booty bursts through and shoots at Stranger. He continues to chase him through the forest, getting bountied after falling into a fuzzle trap Stranger set up. Stranger brings him back to the clakker town of Gizzard Gulch to cash in the bounty. Stranger, who is desperatly in need of an operation, goes to the local doc's office, to find that Doc wasn't in. Stranger decides to take up some bounties to pass the time. His first bounty is Filthy Hands Floyd, who was ambushing the convoys which brought supplies into town. Stranger beat down Floyd's outlaw henchmen and bags Floyd. After Floyd Stranger takes on the Looten Duke who is hiding out in the town's water facility. He forces his way into the facility and takes Duke down and collects the bounty. When Stranger gets back to town he learns the Doc is in. Stranger enters his office to ask about his surgery. The Doc then tells Stranger that his operation will cost a total of 20,000 moolah due to the extreme complexity of the surgery. At this time Stranger learns that Boilz Booty is coming to town to rescue his brother Blisterz. Stranger and Boilz duke it out, but Stranger bags Boilz in the end. However, throughout the battle the town is destroyed. Stranger then moves on to the next town. Buzzarton Stranger then ends up in the town of Buzzarton, where he visits the local bounty office to turn in Boilz and takes on the bounty for Eugene Ius, a local clakker who was kidnapped by outlaws. Stranger travels to a nearby Grubb temple and shows Eugene's captors who's boss. Next Stranger takes on Jo Mamma, who is hiding in an old shipwreck past the town's sewers. Stranger travels through the sewers to the shipwreck and meets Jo Mamma and her outlaws head on. He bags Jo' and headed back for town. The next bounty Stranger took was the one on Meagly McGraw, who has been making trouble at the local Opple Farm. Stranger quickly makes work of McGraw's outlaws, then bags McGraw after taking out his monstreous mount. After McGraw is finished, Stranger takes the price on Packrat Palooka who is holed up in his junkyard hideout and stole Eugene's laptop. Stranger goes down into the sewers and gets the password for the junkyard, which is "Go pack your &%#$@-!*&^%#", from an outlaw with a grudge against Palooka. He then goes to the junkyard and recites the password. Stranger then fights his way to Palooka, who has used the laptop to create a shield around himself. Stranger takes out the shield, then Palooka himself. After this bounty, Stranger learns that there arn't anymore in Buzzarton and to make more moolah he needs to move on to the next town. Mongo Valley and New Yolk City Stranger arrives in the Clakker city of New Yolk City, which lies near the banks of the Mongo River. Stranger learns that the Doc's office is further upriver, and he would need a barge to reach him. Unfortunately, the barges aren't running due to Outlaw activity. Stranger takes up the bounty on Xplosives McGee who is hiding out in the old mine shafts. Stranger quickly goes on a couple cart rides through the mines and hauls in McGee's ass like a bag of coal. Stranger returns to town and gets his pay for McGee. Next, he takes on his next bounty, Lefty Lugnutz, who has been poaching Slegs in the river valley. To bag him, Stranger had to learn a Sleg call from a local hunter. Next Stranger went after Elboze Freely. After he hauled in Elboze, Stranger took on the bounty for Fatty McBoomboom, he convinced Skycart Joe to give him a lift to McBoomboom's hideout. Once Stranger brings in Fatty he learns that the barge is operating again, and can take him to Dusty Hollow, where the Doc has his Mongo River Valley Office. When he got there he found the Doc had been hanged. D. Caste Raider was waiting for Stranger. During the battle Stranger is knocked out, when he woke up he was tied up in Raider's hideout. Stranger's Wrath After a short interrogation, the papers detailing Stranger's surgery fell out of his Pancho. Raider looked at the papers, then ordered Stranger's pants off, revealing that he was a Steef. Right before Raider's men could kill Stranger, a hail of arrows flew into the hideout, freeing Stranger. After some quick revenge Stranger escaped from the hideout and into the night. But upon arriving in New Yolk City he didn't recieve a very warm welcome. Stranger tears through the town and ends up in a native Grubb village. The Grubbs give him a set of Steef armor, an improved crossbow and directions to find a boat that could take him to Sekto's dam. Stranger first had to break through a Wolvark facility, then entered the cave where the boat was hidden. The boat was in disrepair, a number of Grubbs offered to repair it for him while he saved their village from a Wolvark attack. After the battle is finished, Stranger is asked to save the Grubb city of Last Legs. Stranger goes to the city and more or less single-handedly repells the entire invasion force. The Grubbs then tell him to go ahead and attack the dam, and they will meet him up there with the cities catapults and bombard the dam into little bits. Stranger bursts into the dam, and fights his way up to Mr. Sekto. And after a terrible battle, Sekto looses, and the dam is broken. Stranger drags the body of Sekto to shore and sees two hoofs when one of his shoes comes off. Stranger flips over the body revealing that "Sekto" was actually the Olden Steef. The weakened Steef asks if the water is free then dies. The Oktigi Sekto meanwhile swims down the Mongo River. Reception Stranger's Wrath was highly acclaimed among many game critics, including GameSpot and Metacritic. The game scored an 87% from Game Rankings, and 4 1/2 stars from IGN. Awards The game was nominated for several awards including Best Artistic Graphics and Best Cinematics. It was also included in Game Informer's Top 50 Games of 2005, and Stranger was listed in their Top 10 Heroes Of 2005. Remake On September 3rd, 2010, Just Add Water Ltd. confirmed that a remake of Stranger's Wrath was in development for the PlayStation 3. The game is planned on being released in 2011. Whether the game would be released on other platforms is still unknown. http://www.joystiq.com/2010/09/03/oddworld-strangers-wrath-ps3-announced/ In the November 2010 issue of Game Informer, it was stated that a remake of Stranger's Wrath would be released for Xbox LIVE Arcade. References Category:Games